


Gods and Dragons

by RedRightReturn51



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRightReturn51/pseuds/RedRightReturn51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was consuming, overpowering. The need . . . the want she was feeling toward this little Dragon Slayer. Love was supposed to be good and gentle, not hungry and insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an odd pairing but after reading Takei Daloui's Protector of the Fairies, the interactions between Wendy and Chelia just sort brought this to mind. It's a very interesting dynamic between Dragon Slayers and God Slayers. Before I knew it, I had written this.

Disclaimer: Oh what I wouldn't do to own Fairy Tail. Unfortunately tha particular skill set is illegal. I am of course talking about tax evasion

So this was a Dragon Slayer?

Chelia couldn't help it. She was staring. Realized it but did nothing to stop it. Her mouth open in a slight 'O'. She was drooling even. She couldn't help it, she reasoned again. There was just something about this girl with the blue hair. A pull, her magic that is. . . was calling to her.

It was obvious from the beginning that something was different about her. Chelia had never experienced anything quite like it. Wendy, she thought she heard being called, was all she could think about. She was becoming obsessed even. You see, to her, Wendy wasn't your average mage because, Chelia wasn't normal herself. Chelia was a God and Wendy was a Dragon. She was her Dragon.

It was difficult to explain how she knew but she did. She sensed it. Smelt it. Could almost taste it. Something within the sky itself was calling out to her. Whispering in her ear, telling her that this was her prey.

Goosebumps ran down the teen's spine at the thought. It was how Sherry, her cousin often described love. That fateful moment, when their eyes met across a crowd. Chelia knew.

Was it love? She thought. Love was always described to her as something beautiful. A gift granted to those lucky enough. That wasn't how she felt. Chelia had always thought herself to be a kind person, often quite shy around others, even clumsy, but the thoughts and feelings running through her at this moment were anything but.

It was consuming, overpowering. The need . . . the want she was feeling toward this little Dragon Slayer. Love was supposed to be good and gentle, not hungry and insatiable.

Perhaps it was meant to be, she thought as a vicious smile forced itself to her lips. Since arriving along side her guild at the Grand Magic games, Cheila had sensed that there were several different types of Dragon Slayers present. Only one stood out to the girl though. Wendy stood out.

Sure the others were appealing enough. There was the pink haired man boastfully yelling out his challenges. The equally loud dark haired one, piercings scattered across her features rising up to fight his own teammate. Then there was the quiet, confidant blonde off in the corner with his arms crossed. Lastly, the ever together duo form Sabertooth. They all had an appealing scent to them that identified them as Dragons. They were nothing compared to her love.

Chelia could hear her friend Jura talking to several different members of Fairy Tail. There seemed to be a bit of a reunion going on between the two guilds. Casting a quick hearing enhancement, Chelia just as quickly dropped it. Jura was discussing with one Titina Erza on a collective mission both guilds had completed. She remembered hearing about about it from Sherry. It was a pretty famous one after all. The guild collision composed of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and even Blue Pegasus had defeated one of the Balam alliance.

The Sky God didn't much care for any of it. Her only interest being a certain blue haired girl. Chelia didn't approach her right away, waiting until the others were deep in conversation.

Wendy had wandered off a bit after the initial greetings. Separating from the collection of mages the girl was talking quietly with what looked to be a cat. The pink haired girl was a little startled to see said cat talk back but it only increased her curiosity. Her Dragon kept curious company.

Allowing her blue eyes to search across the girl's form, Chelia did very little to hide her scrunity. She was wearing her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a cute flower pattern adorning the sleeves. Her long blue locks were held up in a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and she wore stockings showing off just the tiniest bit of milky skin.

Quietly slipping away while her cousin talked to a blonde mage from Fairy Tail, Cheilia used a quick spell along with tiny burst of magic to quiet her foot steps. For some reason the prospect of surprising Wendy was just too appealing. She wanted, no needed to see how she would react. She wasn't sure if the need to surprise her or scare her was more important but really she just wanted to see her reaction.

Weaving to and from the mass of people Chelia used her size to her advantage, going nearly unnoticed by those around. She did notice a large man with strange tattoo's looking at her strangely across the crowd but ignored it. Sabertooth mages were always odd characters.

Getting closer to her little Dragon, Chelia felt her anxiousness increase ten fold. It was almost uncontrollable at this point. The giddy excitement causing her small frame to shake with a nervous energy. She had never felt this way before.

Chelia reached out, her hand gliding gracefully across the small space to Wendy. She didn't even know she was doing it really. Her intention was unknown as well. She just wanted to touch her. Magic began to swirl around her fingers, the girl's normally soft voice laughing in an unfamiliar shrill tone.

Only then did Wendy notice her. Chelia was slightly disappointed at how long it actually took her. She was practically on top of her by this point. If she had been trying to hurt her it would have been to late. Well, that was an odd thought? Chelia wandered briefly, pausing her hand, where that came from all of a sudden.

As it was, Wendy probably only realized she was there by mistake. Still talking to her snow white cat, the girl sucked in a breathe to say, what she would never know. Her eyes suddenly widening at the scent.

The cat reacted just as quickly, her oddly human irises narrowing into slits, hissing a warning. Before Chelia really registered it, Wendy whipped around, her hand forming a loose seal. A blast of wind throwing the God Slayer back.

It didn't hurt. Cheila barely felt the wind slamming against her really. Her almost crazed smile never leaving her lips as her feet skidded to a halt. Chelia had always been told that her body was naturally stronger then your average mage. Often, what would devastate others barely felt to her.

Then again, Chelia was only a beginner at her magic. She tended to waste alot of it as it projected naturally, always wrapping around her body. Jura had theorized that she wasn't any stronger than most, that her magic might be casting protection spells around herself. There was so little known about God Slayers that he couldn't be sure. It might just be second nature to her. Like Dragon Slayers and their unusually strong skin.

"Hey there, Wendy!" She greeted with a little wave. Turning her head at an angle her smile felt a little off. She didn't normally show so many teeth did she?

Wendy just stared at her incurious. She was obviously on guard and Chelia felt her smile waver a bit. Wendy didn't look nearly as excited to see her.

Mesmerizing brown eyes darted to her shoulder. The cat resting atop sprung a pair of glorious white wings spreading out giving Wendy an almost angelic appearance.

"So pretty," She cooed. She wasn't talking about the Cat.

"What's the meaning of this!" The cat suddenly demanded. The voice again, oddly human. Rich and imposing actually. "Why did you attack Wendy?"

A pair of pink eyebrows scrunched up over Chelia's nose. Attack? She hadn't attacked anyone. Had she? Well, things were starting to become hard to recall and Chelia was losing focus on anything that wasn't Wendy. But why would she attack her Dragon? She felt her head shake, a bit of frustration leaking out her magic. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

Biting her lip, a wailing feeling rose up her gut as hot tears began to spring forward. She was off balance- an upsetting lump forming in her gut. Why couldn't they understand she only wanted to meet her? What was she doing so wrong?

Tugging at the double pig-tails Chelia kept her hair in she groaned. Why was this so hard?

"Y-your a member of Lamia Scale?" Wendy suddenly asked.

She blinked a few times, her tears all forgotten. She smiled again, this time far less crazed. So that was her voice? It was so cute! It was so soft, the small stutter sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Wendy was looking at her with a bit of a grimace. She looked out of place, her hands folded uncomfortable behind her back, feet pacing back and forth. Something had her on edge but what? Then an idea formed.

"Aww!" She nearly squealed. "Are you nervous? Can you guess who I am?"

Why did she ask that? It was odd but then again Chelia wasn't in control right now. She was so close. Her sweet scent enveloping her, suffocating in it's delicious taste. It was making her unpredictable the longer she stayed. Making her do things she'd never do otherwise. Despite the tiny voice in her head that urged caution Chelia couldn't leave yet.

Wendy nodded slightly. She could tell her little Dragon knew who, or at least what she was. It spoke about the primal nature of their magic. With sharp eyes she saw recognition, the unexplainable fear in her eye.

"Say it," She prodded with a laugh. "Go on."

"God Slayer."

It was no more than a whisper. A faint breath exhaling out and across the girl's tongue. She heard it easy enough, with a little help form the Sky that is. The way Wendy's light voice rolled over the name sparked a preverbal fire within Chelia. The crazed madness was there but with it another, different fire as well. One she couldn't explain.

"That's right Dragon Slayer," She all but purred. "My name is Chelia Blendy."

"Wendy Marvell." The girl returned, if a bit shaky.

Perhaps Wendy had experienced a God Slayer before. It might explain how uneasy she was or maybe Chelia was far more gone then she realized. All she knew was that Wendy was positively shaken by this exchange. A part of her loved it. Wanted it. It was a dark, different side of herself Chelia hadn't known existed. She was after all the girl's predator. But Another part of her didn't like that at all. That strange part felt weirdly possessive, protective even. Wanting nothing more than to claim her as her's.

The two thoughts were conflicting. Very conflicting.

The concept of love was foreign and new to her. This overwhelming feeling was powerful and scary. The thought of losing herself to her very instincts a very frightening prospect. The longer she stayed, the more it felt like drowning.

She was moving. Wafting through the small space between them, Chelia had a skip in her step. With each step forward, Wendy matching an equal foot back. In her haze, she never even heard the cat's warning to 'stay back'.

Sliding up to her love, Chelia marveled how their bodies molded together in a perfect fit. Chelia slightly taller frame snaking up and around Wendy peering down. She found she liked it.

The intoxicating scent from before doubled as Chelia took a long shuddering breathe. Her body shook in delight as Wendy let out a small noise, her small frame vibrating against her own. Before she knew it, her hands snaked there way around Wendy's slim waste.

The feel of her hands ghosting, caressing over the soft exposed flesh of her midsection sparking a jolt through her system.

There was no comparison. Nothing had ever felt as right as this girl. Nothing able to describe the compelling need, the want her Dragon was causing. In her stupor, Chelia cracked open a single eye, peering down at the blue haired girl (When she had closed them was anyone's guess). Wendy had barely spoken a word and it was confusing.

"Your blushing, little Dragon." She sing songed, her tone teasing.

Wendy was in fact blushing. That delectable milky skin of her's painted a painful crimson. Her mouth was gaping open, and her adorable eyes blinking wildly.

Wendy tried to muster up a response but it came out more a squeak. If possible her reaction made her that much harder to resist. Wendy wasn't denying her. It made her ecstatic. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Wendy felt the same undeniable pull as well.

Fingers lightly, oh so gently brushing against rosy cheeks, Chelia felt her eyes grow heavy as Wendy's own fluttered in response. Chelia pushed a lock of gorgeous blue locks away, leaning forward.

Then . . . A strong hand yanked her away.

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her head. The pink haired girl smacking against a building behind her with enough force to cause an audible 'Boom.'

There was a saying. Users of Slayer magic had a tendency to take on specific traits concerning their magic. Dragon Slayer being the most common of the three were observed to be a fiery group. The pull of battle and competition a difficult one to deny. Chelia had never met a user of Devil Slayer magic but she was beginning to suspect her own magic had a trait though. A very possessive trait.

Clearing the smoke and debris with a wave, Chelia hopped out of her human sized crater, feet meeting the ground without a sound. Her smile was gone, not a trace left. In it's pace was a hard line edging it's way to her features.

There was a man standing between Wendy and herself. If not for the ripping hot pit of rage coursing through her veins Chelia might have recognized him as sabertooth's own God Slayer, Orga Nanagear. But she didn't. He was just some pour soul stupid enough to come between her Dragon and her.

"Why did you do that?" She heard Wendy cry. "You could have hurt her!

That voice she had just previously melted over was all but drowned out by the ringing in her ears. This man, he was standing between her prey. Her's. She is mine!

Orga scoffed. "Kid, I just saved your sorry ass. That there is a God Slayer. Your a Dragon Slayer. Do the math."

"She wasn't hurting me." Wendy defended meekly. "I could have stopped her . . ."

She trailed off at the serious look of the older mage. "You don't really understand how close you were. To Gods, Dragon's are our weakness. She's obviously a newbie at her magic. Even an experienced God Slayer can lose themselves to the pull. Surely you've felt it. The thrill of devouring magic?"

Wendy nodded mutely. There weren't very many users of sky magic but she had felt the power of eating the wind. If only to replenish her strength. "To her," The man motioned with a nod. "That feeling is doubled. If left any longer she would have attacked. It didn't help you were hanging all over her."

The blue haired girl sputtered out, her cheeks and ears going impossibly red. "I wasn't-" But she never finished, trailing off in an embarrassed groan, hiding away in her hair.

Chelia felt her magic began to swirl. The purple and black wind picking up in strength and density. She was attracting the attention of the crowd but it didn't bother her.

"Mine!" She growled out.

Orga looked at her for a long time. His imposing stare blank even as his own form of black lightning formed in response. He let out a heavy sigh, his magic cutting off.

"I'm not here to rob you. But you're about to make a mistake you can't come back from."

'Can't come back,' She mouthed confused. Why did everyone keep assuming she was going too hurt Wendy? It was only then that Chelia noticed her state. Her magic was running wild, picking up more and more power.

With a slight laugh Chelia released it. The wind falling harmlessly away. "Oops." She giggled again. "Guess I got carried away. Sorry Sabertooth mage."

The man just grumbled. "Don't mention it. It can take a lot to break out of a state like that. Just train."

Noticing the way Wendy was looking at her now with those big curious eyes Chelia laughed again sending her a wink. "Sorry about all the trouble I caused, Wendy." She spoke. "I really didn't mean it. I'd really like it if we might become friends."

The blue haired girl blinked. It was quickly becoming one of Chelia's favorite actions. She looked up at Orga but the mountain of a man just shrugged. With Chelia under control he was no longer needed. His large frame walking off toward his own guild mates again.

"I-I think I'd like that as well." She finally answered. A timid smile forming.

"Great!" Chelia exclaimed causing her to jump slightly. "Oops, sorry." She laughed again. "I mean, I'm glad." Quickly running up to the girl, she shocked her by leaning forward capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

It was just a chaste touch of lips but Wendy gasped cutely. Her body frozen afterwards, fingers reflexly coming up to touch them.

With a little wave, Chelia twisted back before running off. "I'll see you soon, little Dragon."


	2. Chapter 2

Gods and Dragons Chpt. 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Fairy Tail. 

 

"A god Slayer. . . " The words were no more than a whisper slipping past the young mages lips. Her hands softly touching the spot where Chelia had . . . had, kissed her.

The thought hit her dully, not fully registering. She had kissed her. Chelia Blendy had stolen her first kiss.

Wendy bit her lip in thought. The image playing back across her mind. It had been soft, no more than a simple touch of her lips but to Wendy it had felt like so much more. A jolt had ran through her body. Her natural instinct to push away such an obvious threat had basically shut down.

Wendy had breathed in her dangerous, yet alluring scent. The way the other girl had held her so close . . . And when she pulled away, it was like the switch had been flipped. Her body recoiling at the loss. Wendy's eyes fluttered open, blinking as she watched the pink haired girl skip away.

"W-wait. . ." Her voice meekly called out. her hand even reaching out, as if to stop Chelia's retreating form. Wendy didn't know why she'd done it. Her lips moving without her knowledge or consent. She just . . . she didn't want her to leave just yet.

Chelia must have heard her. Stopping mid-stride, the pink haired teen turned giving her a radiant smile. It was infectious and cringe inducing at the same time. It reminded the Dragon Slayer of the brief encounter with Zancrow. The crazed look they both shared. The possessiveness. Even the hunger for her magic.

But Chelia wasn't nearly as bad as that man, her mind defended. Of course Wendy could see some of it in this girl's eyes but it was significantly less than before. Her smile was more genuine, less teeth.

Chelia gave her a little wave as she turned. "Bye little Dragon. See you soon." The way her eyes ran over her form, causing shimmers down Wendy's spin.

"The nerve of that girl." Carla's voice suddenly spoke.

She could hear the irritation lacing the cat's tone. Carla was hauty and a little put off at being ignored but Wendy found herself oddly upset. She knew of course that her friend was only looking out for her. Not that she could blame her, given how their encounter with a God Slayer went.

"She couldn't help it, Carla." She found herself defend meekly.

Turning away from the curious stare, Wendy tried to hide her new quickly reddening blush.

She was defending her? It felt odd but Wendy just didn't like the idea of anyone judging Chelia over something she couldn't control. She was trying though wasn't she? It wasn't like she had meant to do any of this.

But was that all it was? She found herself asking. Was that all this was? Whatever this was. Did Chelia only show interest in her because of her magic? The thought was disturbing at how much it hurt. Tears even prickling at her eyes.

"Carla?" She asked. "Do you think she meant it?"

"Hm?" Turning back up, Carla stopped walking "Meant what?"

"Her, Chelia." Wendy began, playing with her fingers. "Do you think she really wanted to be friends?"

She had tried to be strong. She really did. Her voice betrayed her though, wavering slightly. Carla stared in confusion before realization dawned. "Oh. Oh."

"Wendy." The cut tried gently. When Wendy wouldn't meet her stare, she tried again, firmer. "Wendy, look at me."

The Dragon Slayer tried to control the fire raging across her features but it failed at her friends searching looks. There was a soft tone underlying Cara's usually stern face that made Wendy know she was aware of what she was really asking.

"Of course she did, child. You're a lovely girl Wendy, she would be a fool not too. Not that I approve of her . . . Methods." The cat growled slightly at that, causing Wendy to smile, a corner of her lips turning up at her oldest friends protectiveness. 

"Thank you, Carla."

"Hm?" Glancing up, the little feline let out a startled sound when she was suddenly swept up into her partners arms hugged tightly to Wendy's chest. "Oh Wendy," Carla sighed. 

"Just," Wendy coughed, a small noise not quite a laugh but neither was it a full blown sob. Wiping away the tears that threatened to spill, Wendy clutched to her best friend. "You really are my best friend, you know that?"

She couldn't explain it. It was such a strange situation. The love, and complete acceptance Carla was showing in the face of such insanity more than Wendy was willing to admit she needed. Because in that moment Wendy didn't know what had truly happened. There was so many questions involving the God Slayer and her motives but Wendy was willing to find out. She was going to solve the mystery that is Chelia Blendy. 

A/N; Be kind sweet reviewers. Or you know, not haha. Jk, Wendy is a delicate little flower that can't handle bad reviews. Do you wanna see Wendy cry you sick mothers? Do you?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

Gods and Dragons chpt. 3

Throughout the entirety of the first task, Chelia Blendy had her eyes peeled for a certain blue haired Dragon Slayer.

The God Slayer knew it was foolish to get lost within her nature at such an event but she couldn't help it. Not even the threat of countless enemy mages could dissuade her from searching out her Dragon.

Several different times, Chelia had to resist the urge to run out and find her love. The urge to see her, to touch her again, was a strong one to deny. She wanted to make sure she was safe, or maybe she wanted to test her strength herself. It was a confusing mix of emotions.

Shaking her head, Chelia let out a sigh. She couldn't believe how far she had really gone. It hadn't been her intention to let things go so far. She had been obsessed, crazed even. The unsatible NEED she had experienced had overcome all rational thought or reason. She had kissed her. . . 

She just had to talk to her. She was waiting anxiely by the finish line, looking for any sign of Wendy. She didn't know how much it would help or even what she was going to say but Chelia needed her to know that she wasn't like that. That she wasn't this uncontrollable monster. She was more than that. Wendy wasn't just some instinct.

The rest of Chelia's team were waiting patiently along side her, thankfully none mentioning her reasons for staying. She didn't know how much they knew but they were obviously respecting her wish to not talk about it.

Then she saw her. Walking through the finish line was Fairy Tail A. Wendy was surrounded by her teammates, those brown eyes searching out all wide and curious.

"Hey, Wendy!" The words just slipped out of her. All the pint up energy Chelia had been holding back released in a joyous shout. Her arms waving wildly above her head.

Her feet were moving before she realized it. Whatever ideas she had about not overacting proved fatal. The pink haired teen rushing forward, the wind guiding her.

Dozens of curious stares turned toward the God Slayer running toward the finish line but Chelia only had eyes for one. Turning like so many others at the sound, Chelia watched with apt attention Wendy's reaction. There was a flash of surprise as those brown eyes Chelia had practically dreamed over widened comically. Then Wendy smiled. Her shock quickly melting into what Chelia desperately hoped was happiness. 

Chelia was a little surprised when she jumped into the air, Wendy doing the same. Closing the distance in a single graceful leap, Wendy met her all but knocking her to the ground. A pair of slender arms wrapping around the teen's waste as the two collided backwards.

Letting out an 'oof' at the impact, Wendy's small but surprisingly heavy form landed on top. Blue locks now spiraled about deliciously. The hair went everywhere. Wrapping and falling into Chelia's own, the two becoming a blend of blue and pink.

The teen found herself lost in lazy thought. Her hands weaving through the bluish pink tangle, admiring how it looked. It took her a few seconds to realize Wendy was speaking. Apologizing profusely actually. Chelia blinked at the sound.

"I'm so sorry!" She caught the end of a sputtering apology. "Are you hurt?"

'Was she hurt?' She thought, her head tilting in silent question. Of course she wasn't hurt. The force Wendy and her collided wasn't very hard. The God Slayer had even felt her magic cushion the blow slightly. While Wendy looked at her, eyes full of worry Chelia wasn't so worried. But the way Wendy's eyes danced across her form, looking so very caring was a very pleasing thought.

"Don't be sorry, Wendy." She laughed. With her left hand still entangled in blue hair, Chelia found her right suddenly rising up. Dancing across Wendy's cheek. Her touch was light, purposefully so.

While Wendy's scent was all around her, Chelia wanted to prove to her she wasn't a slave to her instinct. Delicately the pinket traced her fingers over the soft flesh of Wendy's cheek and forehead. Just to be able to feel her Dragon was like a drug.

Allowing her eyes to slide shut at the overwhelming sensation, Chelia missed Wendy's flushed expression. The blue haired girl just having realized she was practically straddling the other teen, Wendy becoming about five shades of red.

Hearing the little indignant squeak, Chelia cracked an eye open to stare up, her hands stopping their stroking motions. Even as this girls scent slowly drove her mad, Chelia could read the tense, uncomfortable look crossing those features.

"What's wrong?" Chelia asked. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

It was an unsettling thought. A frown already beginning to show. And she thought she was doing so well. What had she done wrong?

"No!" Wendy blurted out. "I-I mean . . . No. You're not upsetting me."

Wendy's outburst gave Chelia a burst of confidence that was bordering dangerous. Her skilled eyes searching intently over Wendy's form, looking for any hesitation. She didn't see any. There was a shy, unsure quality but the God Slayer reasoned she would look the same. Wendy wasn't afraid of her.

Her hand moved back up to Wendy's cheek, slowly. She was just testing the waters. Unsure herself what she was doing but she was still in control. She refused to lose herself with Wendy.. Her fingers moved absently over the Dragon Slayer's cheek once again, almost petting.

Wendy sighed. Her body actually reacting to the touch as she leaned forward, her slightly smaller frame squeezing to her chest. Wendy's small fingers clutched at the front of her shirt holding them together. The action was almost possessive. It brought a smile to Chelia's features. 

The girl took a deep breath over top of her. Her frame so close to her own, Chelia could feel the rise and fall of her chest. Then still herself, her Dragon froze for a second, and then. . . a pair of soft lips touched against her own.

Chelia tensed up for a moment. The action had caught her completely off guard. Her mind screaming at her to react, to do something, anything. But her body was telling her another thing entirely. Instinctually she just knew she was so very close to losing her mind.

Her hands which were cupping Wendy's jaw suddenly stopped. Yanking them back to lay limp by her side, Chelia just avoiding having them slash across that beautiful face she was becoming to adore. 

Inhaling sharply, Chelia felt her eyes widen beyond what felt possible. The things the sky were telling her, making her mad with arousal and blood lust all the same time. She tried to block it, tried so very hard not to be lost in Wendy's intoxicating aroma but it was no use.

Run. Just run. But she didn't . . . couldn't. You have too. It was the only option that didn't end with Chelia attacking her prey above. 

Wendy oh so slowly, released her soft hold on her lips. The girl's eyes were still closed with a painfully sweet expression as she began to rise back up She was completely ignorant of the turmoil running through Chelia's very stiff body. Her slim fingers coiling lightly, daintily around Chelia's caller. 

Her brown orbs began to open slowly. To Chelia it felt like a dagger seeing her preay so very trusting, so unprotected. As Wendy peered down at her with those wonderful eyes, it was the most heart wrenching expression.

She was waiting on her. Wendy's eyes were clouded with doubt and uncertainty. Waiting, just waiting for Chelia to do something. Anything!

Fingers resembling claws were clinching and unclenching by the God Slayers sides. Her breathing was becoming hard, not erratic but labored in it's heavy density. With far more strength then needed, Chelia managed to uncoil her hands.

She needed to leave. To go somewhere, anywhere to just be by herself. The pink haired girl needed time to think. To block out the maddening thoughts Wendy was bringing. 

It was only natural to want her. To need her. This was what her magic was born to do. To eat, to devour Dragons. But no, not just any Dragon, this Dragon.

Silky blue hair began to play light feathery touches across her form as Wendy still unaware, looked down at her with Worry. Chelia broke the contract instantly. Pulling herself up by her elbows, the God Slayer pushed Wendy back.

Wendy was so shocked by the action she didn't even react right away. Raising herself up, brown tear filled eyes looked over to her for explanation. She didn't even try to defend herself just staring at her heartbroken. It was more than Chelia could bare to see. 

"I-I'm sorry . . ." She ran.


End file.
